Sasuke's fans
by HeroPower
Summary: Sasuke gets chased by fans. So he has to get help from alot of people he hates who have shared or share his fan problem. R&R please. Also, sorry if this has been done before.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the streets of Konoha, scared for his life. "HELP!" He shouted. Now, everyone in Konoha would normally wonder why the "GREAT" Uchiha Sasuke was screaming for help. But as they had recently learned, Sasuke would scream for help on two condititions. The first being he was close to being killed by some crazy ninja who couldn't be effected by the Sharingan. The other, was what was happening now. "HELP ME ANYONE!" And that was, he was being hunted down by any or alot of his fans. 

"GET BACK HERE SASUKE!" Two fans we all happen to know yelled for Sasuke to come back. And those two were the ones he feared most. And they were Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Now as a teammate, Sasuke could handle Sakura, but when they were not on missions or training, or helping Naruto with some lame plan, Sakura would chase Sasuke to no end.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP!!!" Sasuke yelled again. Now if it were some crazy ninja who couldn't be effected by the Sharingan people may help, if they were very, very strong, or insane, with means Naruto normally. But after what had happend last time, people decided not to help. Because last time someone, Maito Gai to be exact, tried helping, he got put in the hospital for many terrible wounds around the head. Now Gai could have been hurt worst if he had anything in his head.

First person Sasuke saw who lived away from Konoha was Uchiha Itachi. What was Itachi doing there in Konoha? Trying to capture Naruto of course. Now, Itachi was not Sasuke's favorite person, ever since he killed his family but left Sasuke alive. But at that moment Sasuke remembered a conversation he and his brother had when he was young.

**/Flashback\  
**  
"Sasuke..." Itachi said. "I want to tell you a secret." Sasuke looked at his brother. "What?" He asked. "What secret could you have, big brother?" Itachi took a deep breath. "I'm the one that killed your pet." Itachi admitted. "You mean you were the one that killed Cupcake?" Young Sasuke asked. "Yes." Itachi said. "H-how?" Sasuke asked. "I feed it Mother's cupcakes." Itachi said. "Who knew an animal with the name 'Cupcake' couldn't eat them?" Itachi said, hurting Sasuke more. "I always just took them to my room and squished them with a hammer." Sasuke admitted. "It as better then eatting them."

**\End Flashback/  
**  
Then Sasuke remembered something useful.

**/Flashback\  
**  
"Sasuke...," Itachi said, again. "if you're ever being chased by fans, even if you hate me for... I don't know, killing our whole family then going to join other criminals to form an evil gang..." Itachi stopped. "What!?" Sasuke asked, surprised. "Nothing, its not like I'm planning to do that or anything..." The older Uchiha said. "Like I was saying, if you're **ever** being chased by fans, and I'm around, no matter what, ask me for help."

**\End Flashback/  
**  
_'Itachi, Fans, Itachi, Fans?'_ Sasuke thought about what to do. Before he could make up his mind, someone jumped at him, trying to grab him. Sasuke turned around to see who tried to grab him. "Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, shocked to see him after he had killed the Third Hokage and all.

"What?" Orochimaru asked. "Its not like I joined the 'Any Sasuke fan at all even if they're a betrayer of Konoha' club!"

This forced Sasuke to get help from one of his greatest enemies. "AH!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to Itachi. "ItachithereisabiggroupofmyfanscomingaftermeandIrememberedsomethingyoutoldmepleasehelpme!" Sasuke said fast. "Uh, what?" Itachi said. "I said 'Itachi there is a big group of my fans coming after me and I remembered something you told me! Please help me!" Sasuke explained. "Oh." Itachi said.

Normally Itachi would attack his younger brother, or call him a "foolish little brother". But Itachi remembered his own fans coming after him.

"Hide behind me." Itachi said. Sasuke ran behind his brother without even thinking of any traps that Itachi may have set. "Where'd Sasuke go?" Sakura asked, looking around. "He's not around here." Itachi said. "LOOK IT IS SASUKE'S WORST ENEMY!" One of Sasuke's fan shouted. "GET HIM!" Another shouted. "GO, BROTHER!" Itachi yelled. "SAVE YOURSELF!" Sasuke ran off as fast as he could after Itachi told him to. A tear rolled off of one of Sasuke's eyes. "I wanted to kill him." Sasuke said, as Itachi's screams were heard all through Konoha.

* * *

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Please tell me how good this first chapter went, please. 


End file.
